pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Barrens - Character Archetypes
Back to main page Restricted character archetypes: For story reasons I would like to restrict some character types, these are character I do want to see played, but in such a small group, more than one of these could be strange. *Arl of the Barrens - (There can be only one as this is a noble title. Although somebody can play a Laird who is due to inherit the title upon their death) *Magician (1 Maximum - Magicians are very rare people chosen for their iron will and serious mindedness. Furthermore traditional magic is reported not to work in the Barrens, so few are willing to leave their prestiguous positions to venture North) *People who have lived in the Barrens (1 Maximum) *Non-Humans (1 Maximum) *Foreigner (1 Maximum) Inclusion: We have tried to go out of our way to create a setting that is more open and accepting and in which gender, sexual orientation, sexuality and skin colour are non-issues (nationalism and racism do exist, but only against fictional nations and fantastic races) because we want this game to be as inclusive as possible. So you can play a kick-ass knight, somebody who married into their position or a scheming magician regardless of your characters gender or other factors. If we have failed to do this somewhere, please let us know by email and we will do our best to correct things. Nobles: Arl of the Barrens - A newly appointed position that in theory gives you the ear of the Highness and a say in the appointment of her successor. However the holder of this position is also in charge of the conquest and settlement of the Barrens and their title will be withdrawn unless they prove the plan a success. Laird - A landholder and, a member of a noble family, the PCs will only have one or two noble families. Some will be members of the family in line to inherit a more senior position should the Arl die or otherwise be removed from office. They may also be former knights who were elevated into the family or other people who married into the position, but their titles would be as a courtesy only Knight - Must be sworn to a noble house. They are often focused on military affairs (either children of a Laird trained from a young age to fight or exceptional soldiers), but not always. Many knights are wealthy people who have gained their rank by lavish gifts of troops, information, equipment or just money or who are simply very lucky to have earned the respect of their Laird. Advisors (Middle class): Annalus (Professional Scholar) - Flambard hosts a grant academy in the capital. They take in a mixture of orphans and those given to the academy. They swear oaths of loyalty (to the academy above all others), secrecy. truthfulness, diligence (That they will record important events) and impartiality. In exchange they have the broadest and most comprehensive education in Flambard, but are somewhat lacking in practical skills (Think the Maesters from Game of Thrones) Magician - Magic is a maligned art, practiced by a handful and only possible due to a supply of Vis from the North. Only a handful of students are trained at any one time. You would think that they would be eager to flock North, but they are trained in the use of Vis. Mages can not use Vis if they travel North into the Barrens. Expert/Advisor - Like an Annalus, they aid and support the nobility, but where an Annalus’ focus is broad and only in the realm of knowledge, this character is generally narrower in scope and practical. It could include careers like a merchant, weapons artisan, architect, engineer or animal tamer. They also have no inconvenient oaths to prevent them from advancing further. Flamen (Priest) - The Church is an important part of life. They act to protect the world from Demons, false gods and Eidolons that would prey upon humanity. They believe in the dominance of humanity, the divine power of fire and guard humanity against false gods. Some Flamen possess great reserves of Divine Fire, which they can use to accomplish small miracles. (These are represented by supernatural stunts, rather than magic) Foreigner - There are other nations in the world beyond Flambard. Including the vast Empire to the South-East and many states across the ocean, many of whom have different faiths and stances on magic. Some have fled politicial persecution in their homelands and have tried to ingraciate themselves with local nobility. Commoners: (Everybody else) Mercenary/Soldier - There is always a market for violence. A talented soldier may even earn a knighthood and escape poverty. Rogue/Criminal - Wealthy people often desire things. Dead enemies, protected friends, cooperation from the uncooperative and rare trinkets. There are people with flexible morals who facilitate such things. Farmer/Miner/Other - There are a lot of people in all countries who do basic menial work to support the upper classes for most of their lives. Some believe that going North will give them better prospects. Slaves - Humans may not be life-long slaves, but Flambard does not have the money to waste on lengthy imprisonment. People may be enslaved for crimes as serious as murder (if there are extenuating circumstances that make the death penalty inappropriate) or as petty as failing to pay large debts. Slaves do have limited rights and are given a tattoo, using special pigments that fade over time (usually on the face). Once the tattoo is no longer visible, their bondage ends and their debt is paid. Non-humans are very rarely taken as slaves, but when they do the tattoo is permenant and they have few if any rights. Apostate - In the more remote corners of all human nations, there are humans that worship dark powers, from idolaters, cults of personality and rogue philosophies to Eidolon Heralds, demon worshipers, doom-sayers and creator resurrectionists. Some such people flee to the Barrens in hopes of avoiding the eyes of overzealous priests. Most keep their beliefs secret for just this reason. They live otherwise unremarkable, but tenuous lives in the either in the barrens or in the backwaters of Flambard. Outsiders: (Natives of the Barrens) (Maximum one player character with an Outsider archetype) Apostate - Some Heretics have left the safety of human lands to escape persecution for their uncommon beliefs where they find a wide array of individual cultures, each with their own beliefs and ways of dealing with strangers from the South. For those rare Heretics that do survive longer than a week, some may have become disillusioned and tried to return home where their knowledge of the Barrens may be useful. Although it almost certainly would not save you from Raider - Violent reavers that use the barrens as a base of operation. They strike into civilized lands on horseback (and sometimes stranger creatures), take whatever they can carry, kill those who resist them and then fade back into the Barrens where soldiers and guards will not willingly pursue them. The new expansion planned into the barrens is a threat to this way of life, But not all raiders enjoy their lives and there could be a better future if they backed a winning side. Also raiders do have families, those too young, old or injured to fight, they might seek a life outside of their own traditions. Non-Human - Humans are the dominant species, even in the Barrens, but some small tribes and families still survive here. Nomadic and desperate, they have no reason to trust humans or expose themselves to them, but some might find reason to. If you want to play a non-human, then you can describe the type of being they are, but they have no legal standing in Flambard and are often taken as slaves or killed out of hand there. (Not available) Sorcerer - Natives of the Barrens that have learned the knack of magic, how they do this is unknown. They do not escape the consequences of their art and are usually quite insane by normal human standards. Back to main page